


Sentiment

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	Sentiment

Sentiment  
   
   
[Kongpho×Arthit]  
   
 R18+,慎阅  
      
   
    Kongphop从来没想过分手两个字从P'Arthit口中说出时自己会是怎样的心情，会撕心裂肺，又或许坦然接受，毕竟人生的大起大落也不过如此。  
     
   
   
      两个人跌跌撞撞的从玄关开始热吻，一个多月未见面，这让Kongphop的思念已经达到了一个顶峰状态，今夜  
的P’Arthit格外热情，在回家的路上居然主动牵住了他的手，修长的手指轻轻摩擦着钢炮的手背，光是这样，Kongphop就已经很难抑制自己激动的心情。  
“P’Arthit，今天怎么…”  
   
Kongphop很想问他这个害羞的恋人今天的主动是不是也很想念自己，毕竟两个人已经有一个月零三天没有见面，那种蚀骨的想念是不是也一样会有。  
   
“我们快回去吧…天气太热了，想念家里的空调了，”在Kongphop说出让人羞愤的话语之前，Arthit已经拉住他的  
手，快步的往公寓走去，手心的汗湿哒哒的昭示着主人的紧张，“这鬼天气，真是的！”  
   
Kongphop抿着嘴偷偷笑着“快回去吧，我也非常想念家里的空调了”。  
   
Arthit弓着身子开门，刚听到门锁的嘀嗒声，后面的恋人就已经大力环着他的腰将他搂进了房间，也就那一瞬间  
的事，kongphop就已经将这个思念的人儿压制在墙上，热烈的吻上了他的的薄唇，两个人像是瞬间被点燃的火球，燃烧起来。来不及好好放置的包被随意的丢在鞋架处，数据资料、公文书、包括那支被使用频繁刻着I-AOON的笔凌乱的散落一地，两人并没有在意，只在意彼此，想要把对方揉进身体里。Kongphop此时的舌尖已经攻略到他爱人的口腔，两条柔软的舌头纠缠在一起，交换着唾液，柔软的舌头在引诱着对方的舌头进入自己，已带出绵绵的银丝，Kongphop用舌尖轻轻的扫过爱人的牙床，刚喝过粉红冻奶的嘴唇渗着浓郁的奶香味，他太久没有尝过这个味道了，也太想念了。  
“Kong…”  
白皙的皮肤已经透出微红，Arthit羞涩的开口，睁开眼眸盯着他的爱人，这人一直有一双让自己着迷的眼睛，他们都说Kongphop的眼睛有星光，是的，让人目眩神迷，而这样有神明亮的眼睛就一直注视着他，真希望，他的眼里能一直看到美好，不会透露伤痛。  
这将是最后的夜晚，能与他最亲密的一晚，明天这一切将会消失，失去这个最爱的人。想到这里，Arthit闭上了眼睛，掩饰住自己的不安和难过，轻声道，  
“去床上”  
“好”，Kongphop突然一下托住P’Arhit的屁股，让那人惊吓了一下，  
“哦咦”两条修长的腿赶紧夹紧了Kongphop的腰身，手臂抱紧Kongphop的脖子。Arthit经过刚刚的热吻，身体早已经酥软，像只奶猫一样任由Kongphop抱着去了床上。  
   
Kongphop的身体紧紧的贴着爱人，身下的炙热也时刻提醒着自己，真想把这个白白净净的人儿给吃进肚子里呀。舌尖由一开始的舔吻，到将这柔软的耳朵含进嘴里，他的学长大人就已经发出奶猫唔咽的呻吟，  
“嗯~别…”  
耳朵永远是他敏感的地方，Kongphop总是能让他瞬间瘫软，而今天，他想拿回一次主动权，也许，以后就没有机会了。  
猛然一下，Arhit一个翻身将Kongphop反压在身下，跨坐在这小狼狗的身上，位子不偏不倚，刚好落在他的炙热上，两人都有些动情，已经鼓起来的下体摩擦在一起，让Arthit有一丝羞涩，  
“今天你别动，我…来…”  
“暖暖，你今天这样讨好我，是想要奖励吗？”奖励吗？也许是给自己最后的礼物不是吗？Arthit忽略内心抽痛的感觉，羞赧的呵斥，  
“谁跟你一样，就知道要奖励，哼”，就一晚，变成最后的回忆，很好，不是吗？  
   
Arthit不看Kongphop冒着星光又充满挑逗的眼神，伸出舌尖舔了舔他的嘴唇，Kongphop的唇很性感，带着淡淡的咖啡味，Arthit尝试过几次冰咖啡的味道，每次想他的时候总想要用这种方式来安慰自己，感受对方。直到他的唇被舔的湿润，Arthit也没有深入，Kongphop几次想要张嘴含住这调皮的舌头，都被暖暖躲开了。而后舔上了他的眼睛，鼻子，最后含住了Kongphop的耳朵，湿润的嘴唇带着温热，柔软的舌头轻轻扫着他的耳廓，潮湿的感觉让Kongphop的下身又胀大几分，  
“P'Arthit，”  
“嘘，别说话”  
沙哑的声音在耳边响起，带着微微的喘息。Kongphop注视着这年上恋人，今天的学长真的是太主动，也很奇怪，平时就算自己再怎样挑逗他，他也像是处子一般羞涩，躲避着他炽热的眼神，就算是到达了欲望的巅峰，他也只是紧紧抓着床单，侧着头喘息，今天实在是太棒的一天，他的暖暖，想让他快乐。  
      
Arthit舔舐过他的双耳，缓缓走下，一直专注着他的喉结，Kongphop的喉结十分迷人，当舌尖路过的时候，明显听到他的年下情人深深的呼吸声，没想到这居然是他的敏感点，Arthit露出自己牙齿轻咬着，吮吸着，直至它变得通红有些泛紫，自己从未在Kongphop身上留过痕迹，就算是最动情的时候也只是抓破了他的后背，今天无比想要在他身上留满痕迹，这样是不是可以让他记得自己更久一些。  
   
当Arthit急躁的脱去Kongphop上衣，并含住对方乳珠的时候，Kongphop用坚硬的下身顶了顶在他身上专心留着痕迹的小奶猫，虽然真的很想现在就把他拆骨入腹，但是主动的学长真的太难得了，沙哑着嗓音，  
“学长照顾下他吧”  
      
Arthit隔着质地柔软的裤子，摸上他的突起，白皙的皮肤泛着微红，Kongphop能仔细的看到他细细的绒毛，在昏黄的灯光下显得柔和和可爱。感觉到它的巨大，真不知道自己每次是怎样用那小小的穴洞含住他的巨大的。  
解着他的皮带，Kongphopp配合的脱下自己的裤子，只留下一条薄薄的四角裤，还是两人的情侣款，虽然被暖暖学长温柔地斥责过很多次，为什么连这私密的内衣都要买情侣的，他报以一笑，“我想拥有学长的所有”，最终被以不能一张床睡觉赶到了沙发上委屈一晚。  
    “P'Arthit都把我脱光了，你却穿戴整齐”说完双手已经伸进他薄薄的T恤，摸着他腰间的软肉，自从工作以后，常常只能坐在电脑面前核对数据，整理文件，很少运动，跟大学时期相比，腰间变得更软了，  
“暖暖真的好软，好喜欢”，然后急切的脱掉他的衣服和裤子，这样一来，两人就已经坦诚相见了，除了这款式一样，颜色不同的四角裤。  
“你，你，不准动”，  
当Kongphop想要扒下他最后的遮羞布时，Arthit阻止了他，扯着短裤，Kongphop乖乖的将手举起，  
“好好好，我不动。”  
Arthit用手代替自己的嘴唇继续抚摸着他的乳尖，乳尖因为刺激已经突起，颤颤巍巍，还带着点水漾色，Kongphop不像自己这样懒惰，工作之余还会常常挤出时间去健身，6块腹肌在不太白的皮肤下显得更凸显，这样越发迷人的身材，更让自己着迷。  
实在看不下去他可爱的学长一直专注着他的上半身，他的小兄弟已经要爆炸了，难道没看到吗？学长，我都要崩溃啦。而且还不让他摸这摸那，他好想捏一捏他弹性十足的臀部，只能沿着他的脊背轻扫。  
“P,”  
Kongphop拉着小奶猫的手，伸进自己的内裤，握住滚烫坚硬的茎身，温热的手掌包裹着阴茎，隐忍住闷哼，  
“嗯~，摸摸他，P’Arthit。”  
Arthit脱下他的四角裤，粗大的茎身因为不再有束缚，傲挺着，青筋暴露又坚硬如铁。一边舔舐Kongphop的脖子和乳尖，手掌已经包裹住他的粗大，开始缓缓撸动，偷偷的看着他微蹙的眉头，因为快感而加快的呼吸声，这样的偷看却被他抓了个正着，Kongphop挑着眉头看着他微红的脸颊，舌尖舔过嘴唇，带着诱惑。Arthit被迷惑了，这个时候他只想让他更舒服，更享受。当对方含住他粗大的阴茎时，Kongphop再也没忍住，  
“暖暖学长，你不必这样的”  
“我想让你舒服”  
    虽然对方没有抚摸自己的敏感点，但光是含着他的阴茎，Arthit也已经觉得自己的下体快要爆炸了，不禁发出小奶猫一样的喘息声，混合着口水与渗出的体液，舔着的分身也不停的分泌着液体。Kongphop从来没想过这样的体验，像是在云端，像是已经与这个自己深爱的人已经白头偕老的美好，仿佛下一秒就要射出来，Arthit的技术并不好，磕磕碰碰偶尔还用牙齿咬到了他，但是真的太舒服了，稚嫩青涩的恋人正在取悦自己，这比任何时候都让他心动，简直是无尚的享受。  
   
慢慢的Arthit似乎掌握到技巧，用舌尖舔过茎身，舔过流着液体的马眼，然后再一口将整个阴茎含住，上下吞吐。修长的手指也没有闲着，摸着Kongphop的睾丸，Kongphop深呼一口气，  
“P’Arthit，好舒服”，抚摸着恋人软软的头发，他觉得自己快忍不住了，太强烈的感觉，似乎要喷发了。  
“我好像要忍不住了，嗯~”  
   
Arthit听到他难忍的声音，更加加快了吞吐的速度，感觉口中的阴茎更加粗大，涨的整张嘴在酸痛，Kongphop无意识的顶弄着，几度深入到对方的喉咙，直到听到他有些呜咽的声音，赶紧停下抽送，看着他已经通红的眼睛，甚至已经有泪水挂在眼角。Kongphop有些心疼，想要挣开。却不料这爱人似乎不让他射出来投降了事，就不罢休了。嫣红的舌尖开始舔着睾丸，缓和了一下，将他的阴茎吐出，精神抖擞的阴茎一下子失去了舒服的温热感，颤颤微微的竖立着，看上去欲望满满。Arthit在他的阴茎附近舔舐一番，两颗蛋蛋也被含在口中滋润了一会，还顺便在他的大腿根部留下了几个青紫的草莓印，然后满意的又含住挺翘的阴茎，吞吐速度加快，  
“Kongphop，舒服吗?”  
没有吐出，分泌出的液体混着口水从Arthit嘴角滴落在浓密的体毛上，  
“想射吗？”  
听不清却充满欲望的话语在这安静的房间里清晰起来，从未听过这样语气的Kongphop顿时忍受不了，按住Arthit的脑袋，猛地抽送了几下，感受到要射了，赶忙拉开他的脑袋，一下射在了Arthit的脸上，在这静谧的夜里，这样一个诱人的男孩，脸上还挂着自己的精液，是怎样一副画面，感觉又要硬起来了怎么办。精液沿着眼角缓缓流下，滴落到嘴角，Arthit鬼使神差的拿那小舌舔了一下，彻底燃爆了Kongphop。  
“宝贝你今天太性感，太让我惊讶了”一把抱起这撩人的小妖精，翻身将他压在身下，深深吻住他，舌头已经纠缠住学长让他发狂的小舌头，不住的猛吸，他可爱的学长口腔里还残留着自己的味道，Arthit被他吸的有点痛，伸回舌头，脑袋埋在Kongphop的肩膀，  
   
“你今天开心吗？”Arthit掩饰眼底的伤感，望着昏黄的床头灯有些出神，“会一直记得我的好吗？”  
“P'Arthit你今天怎么怪怪的，我会一直爱你，永不相忘。”说完细细吻着这让他沉沦的人的眉眼，手掌仿佛带着魔力，肆意在Arthit身上撩拨。压抑的感觉瞬间被抚摸的快感代替，  
“Kong...想要，嗯~”  
那人正舔着挺翘的乳尖，大掌揉捏着翘臀，手指在秘密的小穴附近抚摸，褶皱的洞口，紧致感十足，这一个多月他们都忙于工作，忙着未来的一切，没有经常开拓的小穴吸引着Kongphop，看到不知道何时被摆放在枕头边的润滑液，Kongphop笑出声，  
“暖暖也很想要了是吗？”，撕开包装，挤了一大把在手掌，热烈而不失温柔的开始扩张对方的小穴。就算有润滑液的推进，Arthit还是有些难受，微微带着薄茧的手指捣入，那样特殊的感觉已经很久没有过了，Kongphop是温柔的，总是怕伤到自己，手指抽送一下就关切的看着自己，看自己能否适应。继而手掌包裹着自己粉嫩的阴茎，上下撸动着。  
“嗯~嗯~”  
Kongphop感受到这小小的嫩穴已经有些松软，马上加入一根手指，两根手指在嫩穴里开始抽送，伴随着润滑液和少量的肠液，竟然有些滋滋的声音，这让Arthit更是羞赧的将头埋到枕头下，喘息着“嗯~”  
 Kongphop的手指在嫩穴里找寻着那个让他兴奋的点，直到按压到一小点突起，他的小奶猫惊呼起来，双手紧抱着Kongphop的脖子，  
“别，别动那里，啊~啊 ~”，  
然而Kongphop并不理会他，更是加快速度只按压那一点，Arthit猛然拱起腰背，下身再也忍不住，  
“啊~我要射了~啊~嗯~”  
喘息的声音有些尖锐，说完便一股奶白色又黏黏稠稠的果浆喷射而出，  
“暖暖学长，你好敏感”面带着欲望的看着这个软绵的身体，白皙的皮肤，泛着微红，因为射精的原因，整个人在微微颤抖，特别像一只熟透了的小龙虾。Kongphop赶紧加入第三个手指，射精使得嫩穴更加柔软，手指出入更加顺畅，水声也逐渐响起来。用另一只手沾上射到腹肌的精液，放入嘴里品尝  
“P’Arthit连精液的味道都是甜的，像粉红冻奶一样”，色情的表情不停挑逗着。  
快要红炸了的小奶猫瞬间变身小野猫，给他大腿踢了一脚，  
“你，正经点”被踢个正着的Kongphop  
也不恼，抓住Arthit的脚，将脚趾含住舔弄，而后沿着脚背舔上他的大腿根部，在蛋蛋附近打了个转，扯过一旁的枕头将学长的屁股垫高，嫩嫩的粉穴暴露在灯光下，他的眼底。滑腻的舌头在粉穴附近像打扫般的将肠液舔了个干净，  
“p，我不想正经啊，因为你太甜了，我实在是太喜欢了”，手指也没有停下的不停抽插，Arthit看了他一眼，难以忍受这样双重的又难以抵挡的快感，失声道  
“进来吧，可以了”  
“暖暖说什么可以了？”手指在加快速度。  
“我，啊~啊~我想要了~，”  
‘想要什么，学长不说清楚，我可不给哦”真是个明知顾问的家伙。  
“我要你的那个进来”闭上眼，“想要你的大肉棒，快给我。” 因为嫩穴的空虚，这三根手指完全不能代替，急需要他的坚挺来填满和狠狠的撞击来抚平小穴的瘙痒。  
从来没听过这样大胆的话语，真想要狠狠的插进去，想要弄坏他，又害怕伤害到他，强忍着冲动，扶着肉棒慢慢靠近那个粉嫩的又湿润的小穴，在这个神秘之处徘徊，Arthit见他一直在嫩穴附近磨磨蹭蹭，翻身将他压在身下，跨坐在他的胯部，  
“今天我在上面”，说完便扶住Kongphop粗大的阴茎缓缓坐下，因为前戏的充足，肠道泥泞不堪，很顺利的就将他的粗大的阴茎含住，并没有很多的疼动感，就算是有，也早以被难以形容的快感所代替，令人颤抖的快感电流由被填满的小穴传来，两人不禁都发出一声喘息，Arthit从来没试过在上面，只能双手撑着床，开始缓缓动起来  
“嗯~嗯~”  
“学长，你今天好热情”，这样慢磨细研的动作幅度像小猫爪挠着心口，痒的不行，随着快感的增加，Arthit的速度也加快了，不够，这样都不够，Kongphop扶住暖暖柔软的腰身，开始向上挺送，一上一下的，互相撞击着柔软的臀部，两人的合力，使得碰撞更加强烈，交接处传来酸胀的感觉，蔓延到身体的每一处。Kongphop常年的健身体力在这时候出现了更明显的优势，每一下都让Arthit感觉全身在颤抖，粗长似乎都快要顶破他的后穴，  
“啊~Kong~好快~啊~慢点”  
Arthit扭动自己的腰身，双腿的发软已经不足以支撑身体，只能软软的摊在辛勤耕耘的恋人身上，这哪里是小奶狗，明明就是一只小狼狗啊，Kongphop坐起身来，将这瘫软的小奶猫抱在怀里，嘴唇在他的脖颈舔着，印下一个个红印，明天应该会被骂吧，每次动情的时候Kongphop都想在他裸露的肌肤上印下一个个宣示主权的红印，然而每次不是被踹了一脚就是被罚一个礼拜不能碰他，不管了，谁叫他的暖暖那么美好，总想把他藏在兜里，每天带在身边，不让别人窥视。被光顾的脖颈还有胸口，连带那两颗可爱的小樱桃都被一一照顾，口中叼衔着粉嫩的乳尖，舌尖不停舔弄，这乳尖已经硬的不行，快感连着下体，  
“Kong,啊，好舒服”  
“暖暖，你里面好热，好暖和，就跟你的名字一样”  
两人粗重的呼吸和一身的汗渍告诉对方现在的他是有多动情多热情。猛烈的撞击带出许多粘稠的肠液，Kongphop见他的小奶猫有些累，稍微放慢了速度，九浅一深的耸动着。吻吻他的脸颊，低声的倾诉着这一个多月自己有多想念他，Arthit心下一痛，多想改变自己的决定，但是这一切都已经注定了，他跟他，只是有缘无分。  
“Kong...phop,快一点，我想要，嗯~”话音刚落，只感觉自己被猛推到床上，双腿被Kongphop抗在肩头，大腿被他紧紧抓住，不再是温柔的耸动，而是一阵猛烈的撞击，快的像打桩机一般，  
“啊~啊~别顶那里，啊~”  
一声比一声尖锐的叫声让Kongphop知道，对了，这里就是了。前列腺的G点被Kongphop找到，阴茎已经涨的青筋突起，翘挺又可怜地拍打在他的腹肌上，分泌出的液体从马眼滴出，沾在Kongphop麦芽色的皮肤上。要满了，要满了，感觉要爆炸了，  
Arthit此时就像在一艘小船上在这狂风暴作的大海之上，没有一丝掌控感，身下的快感接连冲撞，积满了，一波一波的接踵而来，只能紧紧抓住皱皱的床单。几百下的不停歇的操弄，让Arthit的阴茎已经到了临界点，  
“Kong,我快到了，啊~啊~好快，好想~射”，手掌已经放开床单不由自主的伸向自己的阴茎，只要撸动两下，就能射出来了，快感使得Arthit不像那个矜持又傲娇的自己，只想大声的呻吟，大声的喘息，  
“啊~慢点，要坏了”，手掌还没触碰到小Arthit，就被Kongphop一把抓住箝制住，十指紧扣着，沙哑粗重的声音在耳边响起，  
“亲爱的，我可以让你射”接着就是更强烈的暴风雨。  
“我也快到了，我们一起”  
“让我射，啊~啊~”  
Kongphop只觉得身体所有的快感全部都集中到了一个点上，暖暖的身体太棒了，紧致滑腻，在肠壁摩擦的酥麻让自己的阴茎马上也要爆发了，又是一阵加速冲击，这个可爱的人儿在自己身下已经在呜咽，双眼通红，生理眼水已经流淌到耳后，竟有一丝魅惑的妖娆，咬住的嘴唇已经渗出血丝，额头的青筋也暴露出来，Kongphop使劲吻上他略带血腥味的唇瓣，吸吮着他甜甜的舌头，连唾液都带着甘甜。  
“啊~要射了，啊~啊~”  
“Kong~啊~啊，忍不住了，要射了”Arthit从来没想过自己就这样射了，在没有抚摸阴茎的情况下，被Kongphop操射了！操射了！粘稠的精液喷洒在Kongphop身上，Arthit只觉得从未有过的目眩，和无尽的晕眩感袭来，整个脑袋混沌成了一罐浆糊，浑身止不住的颤抖，只感觉到一波波的快感让他还在喷射，耳边是Kongphop粗重的喘息和甜蜜的情话，  
“暖暖，暖暖，暖暖，我爱你，啊~我爱你”因为射精的原因，嫩穴在不停的收缩，夹得他马上也要射出来，感觉到自己的喷发的边缘，Kongphop赶忙要抽出自己的阴茎，  
“别，射在里面，给我”  
暖暖抱得他更紧，他太想彻底拥有他了，终于，Arthit感觉到一股股液体浇撒在身体里，滚烫滚烫的，烫的自己不停的缴紧了Kongphop的阴茎。呻吟出口  
“好热，好烫，嗯~”  
“暖暖”舒服的不行的Kongphop紧紧抱住他的爱人，  
“我爱你，不知道怎么表达，我只知道我爱你”，轻吻着身下人的眉眼，将他的泪水吮吸到嘴里，沿着泪水将他整个可爱的耳朵含在嘴里，  
“暖暖，你好棒，夹得我好舒服”  
体内射精的快感是带套和外射不能体会的，更多的是心灵上的满足，感受到了身心的交融，手掌带着薄薄的汗渍，在这已经软绵绵的小奶猫身上抚摸着，光滑的身体，Kongphop摸着Arthit小腹部的小腹，那里竟然有丝鼓胀，满满的都是自己的，  
“要是我的暖暖可以生宝宝，是不是现在就已经中奖啦”  
Arthit转过头去掩饰自己的伤感，是啊，能为他生个宝宝那该多好，是不是就不会分离了。却只能娇嗔道：  
“你再说胡话我就”  
“就怎样？老攻今天让你舒服吗？”说完还用埋在他体内的粗大顶弄了两下，射精似乎并没有让他的阴茎变软，在他的体内随时是战斗状态，  
“你~嗯~别弄了，我要去洗澡”感觉到体内的阴茎又胀满了嫩穴，自己也又有些动情，起身想要遁走，却不料被他一把抱住，  
“学长不要着急，我抱你去”  
本以为他会拔出来，没想到他只是将Arthit的两条腿盘在腰间，猛地一下托起他的翘臀，阴茎又插进去几分，双脚已经下床，突如其来的失重感引得Arthit一声惊呼“啊”吓得赶紧抱住Kongphop的脑袋，心中的警铃大作，  
“不要，好危险，嗯~嗯~”自动脑补了所有可能发生的关乎与下半身的危险,断了怎么办?!Kongphop此时笑的爽朗,一脸的自信满满,  
“你老攻抱你还是可以的”说完还用下身耸动了一下。  
实在是太刺激了，完全不需要怎样的用力，因为身体的重量已经让阴茎插到最深。Kongphop不敢走的太快，怕吓到他的小奶猫，只能稳稳托着他。浴室离的并不远，也就是十几二十步的距离，但是因为两人结合的姿势太陌生，又插的很深，一走一插，太深入了，Arthit感觉这短短的时间里，Kongphop存心是折腾自己，不仅不认真的托着自己（其实炮哥有很认真抱着，毕竟摔了他的小宝贝他可是要心疼的），还不停地在自己的脖子作乱，害得他只能像一只树袋熊一样挂在他的身上，而全身的支撑点是他那坚硬如铁的大肉棒。好不容易才到了浴室，两个人已经气喘吁吁，不知道是因为害怕而引起的，还是因为这样陌生的姿势让两个人都有些动情，此时Arthit粉嫩的阴茎早就挺翘起来，可怜兮兮的被压在两人之间，  
“快放我下来~”  
“学长不要着急”Kongphop没有老实的抽出自己的炙热，箭在玄上，哪有出来的道理，一把将他放在洗舆池上，冰凉的大理石触感让Arthit打了一个哆嗦，小兄弟顿时软了一点，  
“你出去，”Arthit不知道这个洗舆池的台子能承重多少，也不敢放肆的将身体放松下来，  
“换个姿势好吗？这里有点凉。”  
“好啊，学长说什么都可以，今天我们可不可以后入啊？”  
Arthit只想着赶紧从这玩意下来，点头答应，也自动忽略了Kongphop坏笑的表情。  
Kongphop拔出自己的阴茎，之前射在里面的精液和Arthit动情产出的肠液一起从紧致的嫩穴流出，一副情色的画面感冲击着他，来不及等这只娇嫩的小可爱站好，就已经将他一个翻身，肉棒狠狠的插了进去，  
“啊~你，”  
因为进入的有些着急，Arthit被他一个冲劲就贴到了冰冷的浴室镜上，本是因为潮动泛红的脸颊，在看到镜子中被压弯着的腰肢，胸膛和脸颊紧贴着镜面，小小的乳尖因为冰冷的刺激已经硬的如樱桃一般，屁股被Kongphop不停的被揉捏成各种形状，大肉棒而在自己的嫩穴里不停的被撞击时，火一般的烧了起来，太羞耻了，这个体位。  
“暖暖的身体就算做了一次还是这么紧，真的好想永远这样连着，不出来”Kongphop满足的享受着这个后入姿势，顺利的找到了P’Arthit前列腺的G点,学长的腰肢真的非常柔软,雪白的肌肤,弯曲的弧度还有媚眼如丝的眼睛,都让他想要把他弄坏,操到这个小奶猫求他。  
“嗯~好深，啊~啊~”  
Kongphop情不自禁的吻上学长的背脊，在他的后背吮吸着，当舌尖舔弄又被凶猛撞击的时候，Arthit只想，好深，好想射。两只手却只能撑着镜子，以防自己瘫软下去。  
“暖暖不看下自己现在的样子吗？好美~”两只手指已经从乳尖插入Arthit的口中，搅动着他柔软的舌头，又模仿着自己抽插的动作，更淫靡不堪。Arthit此时哪里还敢看自己，快感已经快要挤爆他的阴茎了，只想再快点再快点，用力的配合着小穴里的肉棒，浴室只剩下粗重的喘息和肉体之间碰撞的啪啪啪的响声。  
“Kong~快，快一点，啊~啊~真的好深，好舒服”，Kongphop将Arthit的双腿并拢，使得小穴把阴茎夹的更紧，更方便用力，快速的抽插越发红紫的阴茎，每次都拔到穴口再用力顶弄进去，每一次的深入都让Arthit颤抖不已，每一次都顶到了最舒服的G点，身后的嫩穴越来越酸麻，所有的快感越积越多，在又一次的猛烈撞击下，终于爆发，情潮凶猛，乳白色的精液直接喷出。身体再也支撑不住，Kongphop赶紧抱住他的身体，做最后的冲刺。  
“啊~啊~好酸好酸，腰好酸，慢一点，嗯~”  
“学长真的太棒了，我也快射了，宝贝”  
“啊~”几十下进出之后，Kongphop在Arthit身体深处射了。  
两人在高潮的余韵中相拥，温情的时刻总是美好的，都在这极致的快感里得到了满足，Arthit的心中却因为这样的满足，感受到自己自己的心正在被撕裂着，只能紧紧回抱着他，就这样，在他的怀里再感受一刻，


End file.
